Taken For Granted
by Fading Life
Summary: WARNING: Zadr and potential MA rating! 5 years later, Zim and Dib are now high skoolers. Zim is crushed when he finds out the truth about his "mission" and seeks a new reason for his existance in his depressive state, Dib starts forming a strange new feeling towards the small Irken, and the chaos of their emotions are not helped by the weird new transfer student.
1. Chapter 1: Defect

_**Dibs Pov:**_

 _'Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep...'_ I awoke to my alarm clock going off, telling me it was time to get ready for skool. Although I was typically good at waking up, I didn't particularly feel like moving right now. I had been up half the night trying to prove Zims existence to the Swollen Eyeball for the billionth time with the same outcome of every other attempt.

Annoyed I wacked my alarm clock until it fell to the floor with a crash and the beeping stopped. I knew I had to get up and prepare myself for whatever horribly doomed scheme Zim would be preparing for today. For some reason Zims plans to conquer the earth never got any better. So after a minute of lazing around in bed, I got to my feet and stretched my stiff limbs.

Today was the anniversary of the 5th year since Zim had come to earth. Five years of constant fighting, hatred, and almost but not quite wins. Since Zim had come to earth I had grown a full foot and a half, putting me at 5'10", I was remarkably tall for an 11th grade. And considering how most boys kept growing until about their mid twenties, I still had time to grow. Zim however had only grown about 4 inches, making him stand at 4'8". Needless to say, I was over a foot taller than him, giving me the advantage of height... Even if he had the advantage of technology.

'Sigh.' _Five years of pointless battle. He's never going to conquer earth, even without me he'd fail. Why do I even bother to keep fighting?_ I questioned myself, even though I already knew the answer. I was obsessed with him, he was living proof of all my paranormal investigations. I wanted to know everything about him. What makes him tick, how long he could live for, what he eats, whether or not he had certain... male body parts, EVERYTHING. Without him my life had no purpose, I'd just be another human drifting through this life without reason for being.

I walked over to my closet to grab some fresh clothes, I had been too tired last night to change into my pajamas, so the result of it was I slept in my rather uncomfortable skinny jeans and my favorite blue colored T-shirt with a face on it, which was now in need of washing.

Scanning over my choices, I pulled out a pair of normal black jeans with holes in the knees and a Navy colored T-shirt with an eye on it inscribed, _'Eye SEE You'._ Skool started at 7:30. I glanced at my fallen alarm clock to check the time. 7:26... _Crud, how long was my alarm going off!? I'm definately going to be late!_

I quickly replaced the clothes I was wearing with the new ones and strapped on my combat boots. Before leaving my room I also threw on my black trench coat and placed my hight tech watch/camera/recorder/tracking device... thing, on my wrist. The second I was done I burst out the door in a mad dash, the last thing I needed was to be sent to detention by Mr. Bones for being late... for the third time this week... Joy...

 _ **Zims Pov:**_

 _Tomorrow was the mark of my staying on this filthy planet for 5 earth years. I had grown a total of 4 inches, which was an unheard-of amount for an Irken in such a short period of time. Now i was 4'8" which put me into the catigory of Officer. There were 5 catigories as far as status went, Smeet, Soldier, Officer, Taller, and finally, Tallest. 97% of the Irken population fell under either Smeet or Soldier. Needless to say, I was proud of my new found height. The fact that the Dib-thing had grown far faster and far taller than me didn't annoy me... that much... Though, considering how hyoomans got considerably larger at a faster pace than Irkens, it was understandable._

 _It was now 10 pm earth time and I was just clearing up my base from my last... not quite victory. But in my defense I got really close this time, if not for the Dib and his big head! My plan had been amazing, of course any plan I, Zim, made was amazing._

 _As I cleaned, it appeared to me that I had not yet reported to my Tallest of my new found progress regarding this thing called allergies, which apparently many of the pig smelly hyoomans had._

 _"Reporting in my Tallest!" I said as I turned on to their frequency. I attempted to have as much of the mess off screen as possible. As usual Red sat a bit more center screen while Purple sat a little behind him guzzling down some sort of snack._

 _"What is it this time Zim?" Red asked in a boorish tone, sounding rather unammused. It must have been my imagination, for who could resist the mighty Zim!_

 _"I have need to report my most recent discovery regarding the hyoomans." I started. Before I could continue into describing what it was, I was cut off by Red._

 _"Wait, Zim, just stop right there. It has been_ FIVE _years Zim, and you aren't any closer to taking over the Earth than when you started." In the background purple chimed in, "Yeah, five years!"_

 _"Yes, I know but..."_

 _"Don't. You know, it was funny at first, what, with you constantly reporting your 'finds', but now it's just annoying." Again Purple commented, "Yeah! Annoying!"_

 _"B... But my Tallest..."_

 _"No Zim. Stop. Don't you get it? We didn't assign you to Earth, we didn't even know Earth existed. We sent you out into unknown space to get rid of you. Honestly, we expected you to be dead, we_ HOPED _you were dead, but then we got that first transmission of yours from Earth." My squeedlyspooch tightened in dispair as Red continued, "After talking to you that first time we decided to use you as a joke. We've been broadcasting our transmitions with you across all of Irken known space._ YOU'RE _the laughing stock of the entire Irken Empire!"_

 _"Please... I..." I was at a loss for words, the only thing I managed to get out was, "What have I done wrong my Tallest?" To which Red answered..._

 _"Everything Zim, you are a complete eye sore, your a defect." "And you stink!" Purple cut in, reminding me he was still there. Red cleared his throat and continued, "How you managed to survive your first Existence Evaluation or get off of Foodcourtia is beyond me. Now that your no longer entertaining and I have no intention of humoring you anymore I will warn you, if you ever come back into Irken controlled space, you will be erased on the spot. No one is coming to help you invade Earth Zim, Earth is worthless to us anyways. You are not to contact us again, and should you try, a viris will be sent to short circuit your computer and all of your other devices. Are we clear?"_

 _"B... But..." I began stuttering, but was stopped in my tracks._

 _"ARE WE CLEAR!?"_

 _"... Yes... my Tallest..." At that he cut the transmition._

...

"...sta! Masta! MAAASSSTTTAAAAAAAAAAA!" Girs yelling awoke me from my dark thoughts. It had been countless hours since Tallest Red had closed our transmition. I wanted nothing more than to die, but I couldn't bring myself to press the self-destruct button, instead I rubbed my wrist obsessively contemplating death and how it might feel. After all, I no longer had a purpose, without my Tallests or the Armada, there just wasn't a reason for me to be.

"I made waffles!" Gir sang cheerfully. "Also, your gonna be late for skool." He added almost as an after thought. I couldn't have cared less about skool, but then a thought popped into my head. I still had a reason to live, and that reason was to make the Dibs life miserable. I smiled to myself. That was my reason for being, and I was going to put everything I had left into it.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Transfer Student

_**Dibs Pov:**_

I had burst through the doors into Mr. Bones classroom just as the last bell had finished ringing. Panting, I took my seat as I got many glares from my fellow classmates.

"Well Mr. Membrane, I'd applaud you for your not being tardy had you not made such a speculation of yourself upon entering." Mr. Bones said with as much venom as he could possibly muster with his high pitched nasily voise. Mr. Bones was quite possibly the ugliest and most annoying person you'd ever set your eyes on. He was very much over weight, with twig thin legs and arms. He was balding and yet still insisted on having shoulder length hair and the beginnings of a beard prickled on his chin. He was short with an almost indistinguishable neck from his body and had squinty, almost inhumanly small eyes. He also had a brick shaped, flat nose, and thinly stretched lips, that when smiling, literally went from ear to ear. Overall, he looked like a poorly drawn mix of a bowling ball and a stick figure. It was honestly a miracle as well as a nightmare that he could even stand, not to mention exist!

My eyes wandered over to Zims desk which was now two row over and three desks back from mine, as Mr. Bones drawled on about something. Zims desk was empty meaning either he was late, or he was sceming. Seeing how Zim was NEVER late, not wanting to pull attention towards himself, he was definately sceming. _Lucky me._

"And now Mr. Eix, if you would like to introduce yourself?" Mr. Bones said in a way that meant he had no other choice. My head snapped to the front of the room Zoning in on a new face. He was tall, Taller than me even. The person at the front of the room next to Mr. Bones was probably about 6'4", and by what he was wearing and the way he slouched he was most definately a new transfer student. He wore knee high black leather boots with chains on them, black skinny jeans, a long sleeved black and gray striped shirt that covered his hands, a spiked black leather wristband, and a metal cross on a chain around his neck. He stuck out like a sore thumb, quite like Zim and I. How the heck had I not noticed this guy when I entered?

"W... well, I'm Zedge Ion Eix... I'm, um, new here... I'm 17... and, I'm from Seattle... And, um..." Before he could finish his painfully nervous introduction. Zim came bolting through the doors, ramming right into the new student and making them both lay sprawled on the floor, stunned.

"What on IRK! Who the hell decided it would be funny to put a wall right there!?" Zim growled getting back up. Everyone was staring wide eyed at Zim as he brushed himself off, cursing. And then everyone burst into laughter.

"Look, the freak show finally decided to show up!" Some kids behind me taunted. Another student commented, "Great, now we have THREE weirdos."

Before the class could get any louder, Mr. Bones spoke up.

"Zim! You're late, you made a huge ruckus, and you trampled over the new transfer student! You get detention for the next WEEK!" Looking over to the fallen newbie, he still sat on the ground in shocked silence.

"But, but sir!" Zim looked at Mr. Bones sincerely pleading. _That's new._ "It's not my fault! I was..."

"No buts! Now sit down!" Defeated, Zim trudged over to his desk. Usually Zim would have fought back a lot more, but instead he resigned from the battle and obeyed. _That's also new._

I strayed my eyes from Zim to look at the new kid. Finally recovering he gathered the things that had clattered out of his backpack and stood up blushing. _He must be REALLY embarrassed._

"Okay, now that class has settled down. Mr. Eix, would you like to take a seat?" Mr. Bones said, meaning sit down now. Zedge nodded awkwardly, looking around the room for an unoccupied seat. There were only two seats open, the one close to the back of the room were all the rowdy kids sat and the one next to the cursing alien, Zim.

Surprisingly, he shuffled over to the desk next to the furious alien and plopped down, decidedly choosing to sit beside Zim. _Didn't see that coming._

 ** _Zims Pov:_**

I was furious! Absolutely furious! Thanks to the hyooman wall sitting beside me, I would have to go to detention for the next week! Glaring at this, this, overly lengthy creature, there was nothing I wanted more than to disintegrate it. And why was this creatures face so red!? It just infuriated me to no end.

As I continued to glare, HE finally looked over. For some reason this hyoomans face got even brighter red. looking away fast, he refocused on whatever useless things the teacher was spewing on about.

"Um... My name is Zedge..." He whispered, seemingly to me. "But... You can call me Ion... What's your name?" The fidgety Hyooman was now looking at me again.

"I am the almighty ZIIIM!" I said, hushed but still defiantly.

"Zim..." He repeated quietly, smiling to himself and getting an even more obnoxious tone of red. _Just great! Another anouying filthy hyooman!_

 _ **Ions Pov:**_

He was beautiful! I had always thought aliens would be scary looking and evil, but Zim was positively adorable. He was so small, with flawless green skin, a slender body, and most likely antennas underneath that obvious wig. I had never fallen in love before, but Zim, he took my breath away, literally. The moment I saw him I fell in love. I wanted to kiss him so bad. Just looking at him made me blush.

After greeting him, he turned to face the front of the room, muttering something under his breath, likely cursing. I'd have to work a bit harder than I'd hoped to befriend him, seeing as he already hated me. Staring at him a moment more before facing forwards I sighed. _He's so perfect._

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE!

_**Hello!**_

If you are reading this, odds are you are one of my story followers, **I HAVE ABANDONED All OF MY STORIES** **AND WILL NO LONGER BE WRITING FANFICTIONS!** I Deeply apologies to all of whom like my stories, but due to curtain personal circumstances I am unable to continue whiting. **YOU ARE WELCOME TO TAKE ANY OF MY STORIES AND CONTINUE WHERE I LEFT OFF!** You may also take and change my stories how you please into your own fanfictions. I will leave my account up for those of you who would still like to read them, though unfinished. **IF YOU ARE CONTINUING ONE OF MY STORIES,** **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON THE STORY YOU ARE ADOPTING STATING YOUR USER NAME AND/ OR THE NAME OF THE FANFIC,** this way other readers will be able to continue the story, and read your creations of imagination and storytelling too. Again, I am very sorry for my inactivity and for abandoning these stories. Thank you for your love and support up till now. 3


End file.
